


Ballet is for Men

by NachoZhere



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkwardness, Ballet, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Non-Canonical, Random - Freeform, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoZhere/pseuds/NachoZhere
Summary: Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane are both stars of the dance world.When their career finally brings them together as stars of the same ballet program, well, things happen.Also, this does not connect to the plot of the actual books at all, just the characters in themhonestly, this doesn't really have a lot to do with dance.Just a one-chapter story I came up with on the spot. I was just getting over my writer's block and this is what I came up withSorry if it's inconsistent.





	Ballet is for Men

_**Disclaimer: characters in this story are all form Cassandra Clare, not me. The plot is mine. Hope you enjoy :)** _

_**-NachoZhere** _

 

Alexander, 23 years old, prodigy of the ballet world made a name for himself as The Ice Prince (his sister always teases him about it). Handsome as he was with his brilliant and dauntless blue eyes as well as his tall and slender build, lined with the distinct signs of muscles, Alexander Lightwood was not a very public person.

The directors of ballet programs all wished for him to be in their shows. Almost literally worshiped the ground he walked on.

Yes, he was that good. Talented indeed. The moment he had gotten all his degrees in line and graduated with top marks, he had started his career as a ballet dancer, and became an immediate deity of the profession. But even at the start of his fame, he had turned away every girl _or_ boy who wanted a relationship with him. They never complained though, Alexander always tried to be very sensitive when turning them away, not that the newspapers who write about the many rejections knew that.

There were rumors of course, secret lover, bad past, one rumor even made him out to be a cyborg.

The only person you would ever really see him with would be his sister, yet another hero (well, heroine) of the performing arts. Although she specialized a lot more in musicals and Broadway than in her brother’s graceful and intense choreography on stage.

It wasn’t even that Alexander was putting on a mask for the world. He was just a very closed person, perhaps it was the way he grew up, under strict eyes, he didn’t like to socialize and believed all fame and all glory should only ever be gained through hard labor and years of focus and concentration. He would never admit it, but when he doesn’t have to associate with people, he can be a very insecure marshmallow, not that he ever showed it in public. They got the closed off right but the cold part wrong.

So, when the news came to him that Magnus Bane, was going to be in the same program as him for his latest job, he was… he doesn’t know.

Although they never exchanged words before, Alexander knew everything he had to know about the Asian-American prodigy. He had started his career at 16 (which he disapproved of) and even now at 22 years old he was still in the spotlight. From what he heard he was extremely talented (his pride had prevented him from even thinking of going to one of his performances). He definitely was not stalking him, nope. He _definitely_ did not notice just how defined and graceful everything about the dancer was.

It wasn’t just him who noticed the two, pretty much all of the ballet world noticed it, even though they have never even done a performance together. Magnus usually specialized in performing arts like his sister and modern dance, but hey, the guy did everything. Fans still went crazy over the two. From what Alexander would pick up on Tumblr they were, apparently, “day and night”. While Alexander was closed off and enjoyed classical and graceful ballets, Magnus tended to star in shows which were more dynamic and colorful and was constantly on social media. Alexander can’t even say that Magnus is an arrogant prick on social media, because his posts from what he’s seen were always inspirational quotes, events that happened to him, serious problems, you get the gist.

Alexander really didn’t know if he was going to hate Magnus or… he doesn’t even know.

*******

It was the day before the first meetup for the dreaded show, and Alexander was seated at a café, a mess of anxiety fluttering within him like frightened butterflies.

“Get a hold of yourself,” the man muttered to himself, still gripping onto his cocoa like his life depended on it, “there’s no reason to be nervous. He’s just another dancer.”

10 minutes later, Alexander was still nowhere close to finishing his mug, and he was starting to become slightly concerned at just how frantic the butterflies inside him were. This was getting stupid…

“Hi, can I sit here? All of the other seats are filled…”

Alexander turned his gaze up from the traitorous mug (since he couldn't find anything else in his line of sight to blame for the fluttering) to see… _please no._

Standing directly in front of him (well, not directly, just, at the other end of the table) was Magnus Bane with a beautiful dimpled smile on his face and a friendly glow in his eyes.

A bright pink T-shirt was covered by a sequined denim jacket lined along the seams with bright rainbow ribbons. His jeans seemed normal enough, aside from the embroidered cuffs and back pockets.

He was… even more beautiful than Alexander predicted, not that he thought Magnus was pretty before, definitely didn't gape at the photos he had found on google.

“I…sure,” and then the poor marshmallow in all his might tried to muster up a… smile? The resulting facial expression was a bit of a mess, somewhere between a grimace and a bigger grimace.

In return, Magnus grinned and seated himself, where he then took his time examining the other's face. Alexander watched as Magnus’ face transformed into one of shock and raised a hand to cover his his pink lips (Alexander never deemed himself a romantic but apparently he was).

“I know you! You’re my new dance partner. The meet-up for it is tomorrow!”

Alexander automatically raised an eyebrow at the transformed Magnus in front of him, the once calm and confident figure had dissolved into a hysterical man right in front of him and was literally jumping in his seat. Then what he said slowly caught up to me, and Alexander's eyes started to widen in panic, “Dance partner?”

That made Magnus stop for a moment, “Oh, I didn’t mean any offense, I’m very glad I get to work with you for the program, just that, I’m very excited and I feel very stupid for not noticing sooner, I mean like, you’re very handsome, oops did I just say that out loud? I-”

Alexander wasn’t sure what triggered it from within him, but it was just so adorable looking at Magnus babbling on and on. So for the first time in a very long time, Alexander truly laughed. And it felt… good.

After a while Magnus started to smile strangely like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do in this situation and didn’t want to seem rude or anything.

Once the former had calmed down enough, Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, obviously wanting an explanation.

“Sorry. I’m Magnus, I mean, Alexander Lightwood. I already know who you are, Magnus right? Sorry, I’m not normally very good at socializing, actually you’re probably the first person I’ve _talked_ talked to in a very long time aside from my sister, Izzy, who doesn't count because she is there even when I don’t want her to be.”

Magnus threw Alexander another one of his brilliant smiles, “she sounds like a great person.”

Then another thing came to mind, “also, what was that about being your dance partner. I was only ever told that you were going to be in the same program as me..?”

Cocking his head to the side like a dog, his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, he replied with, “well I was told from the beginning, it was one of the reasons I joined…”

Alexander felt the blush coming onto his face, and it was also mirrored in the face of the other man, “um… well nevertheless, I am very excited to work with you Magnus.”

“As am I Alexander.”

Oh Jesus he’s beautiful…

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Alexander and Magnus, in contrary to everybody else's expectations, worked amazingly together, and it was like their bodies worked in sync, hearts beating as one. Magnus and Alexander, they suppose they were day and night to each other, but a different way than everybody else believed, they were day and light, they melded together, each sunset and sunrise a perfect join of both.

And everyday after rehearsal, they would be seen walking together to the café where they first met.

Alexander learned many things about Magnus during this time. How he has been dancing since he could walk and that he was first offered a role in a dance program when he was 16, that was how his career began.  Surprisingly enough, he didn’t drop his academics after his fame began, he worked his way through high school and college and got his degree while balancing his career.

He also loved the smell of acorns, apparently, do those even have a smell?

Magnus also always smelled wonderfully like sandalwood, even after long tiring rehearsals where everybody else would have already been sweating.

He was wonderful, and as time went on, Alexander grew more and more reluctant to let him go and say goodbye. Which was why Alexander was exalted when the day after all of the shows were done, and they were once again sitting in the same booth in the same café, the Asian-American man kissed him.

Alexander didn't have to say bye to him after all.

 


End file.
